Thorim (tactics)
Thorim is one of the boss encounters in Ulduar. In order to defeat Thorim, players must go through a gauntlet starting off with a and a rush of iron dwarves. Abilities Gauntlet-related *'Charge Orb': Charges a nearby orb with electricity. Orbs affected by this ability gain a periodic effect that fires a Lightning Shock every second, inflicting 2831 to 3169 Nature damage to a nearby enemy. Lightning Shock has a 35 yard range so it can be avoided by standing in the center of the room. * Sheath of Lightning: Encases the caster in a sheath of pure electrical energy, reducing all damage taken by 99%. *'Stormhammer': Throws a stormhammer, dealing 2451 to 2551 damage to an enemy, knocking down and stunning the target for 2 sec, and causing a [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62470 Deafening Thunder] to all enemies nearby the target. He will only use this ability during the Gauntlet portion of the fight. After he leaps down from his perch, he will no longer use this ability. *'Summon Lightning Orb': Summons a supercharged ball of energy, laying waste to all in its path. This ability is used if either a) no one is in the room below where Thorim stands, or b) if five minutes pass and no one reaches Thorim. Encounter * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64390 Chain Lightning]: Strikes an enemy with a blast of lightning that inflicts 3700 to 4300 Nature damage (4625 to 5375 on heroic). The bolt will arc to additional nearby enemies, inflicting 50% more Nature damage to each successive target. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62466 Lightning Charge]: Absorbs a torrent of electrical energy, inflicting 13875 to 16125 Nature damage (17344 to 20156 on heroic) to enemies in a cone between the caster and the power source, and gaining a stacking buff called "Lightning Charge" that increases Thorim's melee damage and attack speed by 15%, and Nature damage dealt by 10%. When he uses this ability, the "power source" used is one of the pillars with the orbs attached. *'Melee strike': deals ?? physical damage. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62130 Unbalancing Strike]: Inflicts 200% weapon damage and leaves the target unbalanced, reducing their defense skill by 200 for 15 sec. Tanks need to taunt off of each other to counter this. Sif's Abilities * Frost Bolt Volley - Inflicts 11250 to 13750 frost damage to all raid members and slows movement for 4 sec. 8 sec cooldown. Instant. * Frost Nova - Inflicts 14138 to 15862 frost damage to targets within roughly 8 yards and roots them for 6 sec. 2.5 sec cast. Adds Initial mobs *1 Jormungar Behemoth *1 Dark Rune Acolyte *1 Captured Mercenary Captain *3 Captured Mercenary Soldiers Gauntlet mobs ;Runic Colossus *''Health'': 134,810 (Heroic: 808,860) *''Abilities'' ** Charge - Charges an enemy, inflicting 4625-5375 (Heroic: 6938-8062) Physical damage and knocking the enemy back. ** Runic Barrier - A shield of runic power surrounds the caster, reducing all damage taken by 50% and inflicting 2000 Arcane damage to attackers. ** Smash - Deals 37000 to 43000 Physical damage to all enemies within a 10-yard cone in front of the caster. ;Ancient Rune Giant *''Health'': 202,215 (Heroic: 808,860) *''Abilities'': ** Rune Detonation - Immobilizes a target with a runic ward that detonates after 4 seconds to inflict 11250 to 13750 Fire damage around the target. ** Runic Fortification - Fortifies nearby allies. Damage done increased by 50%. Attack and cast speed increased by 50%. Health increased by 100%. ** Stomp - Inflicts 8313 to 10687 Physical damage to nearby enemies and knocks them back. Entrance Room mobs ;Dark Rune Warbringer *''Health'': 33,702 (Heroic: 190,000). *''Abilities'' **Melee strike. **Aura of Celerity: 20% spell and melee haste to allies. **Rune Strike (melee strike + 1000 nature damage). ;Dark Rune Evoker *''Health'': 33,702 (Heroic: 162,000). *''Abilities'': **Runic Lightning: 45 yards range, 1.5 sec cast; strikes an enemy with a blast of runic lightning, inflicting 7875 to 10125 Nature damage. **Runic Mending: 40 yards range, 2 sec cast; heals an ally for 18500 to 21500, then heals for an additional 6000 every 1 sec for 15 sec. **Runic Shield: 30 yards range, 0.5 sec cast, 6 sec cooldown; surrounds the caster with a runic barrier, absorbing 120,000 magical damage and reducing all physical damage taken by 50% (lasts 1 minute). ;Dark Rune Champion *''Health'': 53,924 (Heroic: 296,582). *''Abilities'': **Charge: Charges an enemy, inflicting normal damage plus 75 and stuns the opponent for 2 sec. **Mortal Strike: Inflicts 250% weapon damage and leaves the target wounded, reducing the effectiveness of any healing by 50% for 5 sec. **Whirlwind: Attacks nearby enemies in a whirlwind of steel that inflicts normal damage plus 100. ;Dark Rune Commoner *''Health'': 8,820 (Heroic: 25,200). *''Abilities'': **Low Blow: Lands a cheap shot on an enemy, inflicting Physical damage and reducing the target's damage dealt by 3% for 20 sec. **Pummel: Pummels an enemy for 15 damage and interrupts the spell being cast for 5 sec. Hard Mode If you reach Thorim within 2:45 (6:15 on Heroic) of killing the adds in the entrance, the illusion of Thorim's wife Sif will attack the raid throughout the fight. In addition, Thorim will have +30% health, deal +40% extra damage and not be affected by Touch of Dominion. Strategy At the start of the fight when you engage the Jormungar Behemoth and the other adds, Thorim will cast Sheath of Lightning on himself, making him almost entirely invulnerable to attacks. Have one tank turn the Jormungar away from the raid, and have the rest tank and AoE the adds, focusing primarily on the healers (the smallest one in front and the dark runed dwarf in the back). After the initial mobs are down, the lever next to the gate on the left will become active. The raid should now split in half; one half should go down the hallway to reach Thorim, and the other half needs to stay and fight off adds and attacks by Thorim. At this point you will want to have both fire and nature resistance. You will have 5 minutes to complete the gauntlet (getting to Thorim) before he enrages and wipes the raid. Once Thorim is activated, he will proceed with the fight, progressively gaining damage and attack speed as the fight goes on. This is a passive enrage timer, so speed is not a dependent requirement on his tank phase, but it is helpful. The Gauntlet The gauntlet requires a minimum of a tank, a DPS, and a healer. It is best to have additional DPS (ranged with CC preferred), as much as you can spare from the group killing adds, to quickly reach the end of the gauntlet where Thorim will engage the party. Speed is key at this point, because after five minutes he will wipe the raid. It is also important because everyone in the raid will be taking a lot of damage and healing becomes an issue during the encounter with Thorim. There are 3 groups of 3 Warbringers. They are sheepable, fearable, mind controllable, etc. Two should be CC'd while you burn down the others. At the end of the hallway, there is a large golem. He raises one arm and does damage to anyone on that side of the hallway, much like the Skadi encounter in Utgarde Pinnacle. A short time after he is engaged he will gain a buff that decreases his damage by 50%, so if using cooldowns it's best to use them early. After defeating the golem the door behind it will open and mobs will begin to spawn from the top of the stairs. Defeat the two sets of two mobs already standing there and make your way to the top of the stairs. When the giant is pulled he will buff any adds still alive, but the adds will stop spawning. Make sure the healer is in LOS of the tank yet out of the giant's stomp. This can easily be accomplished by bringing the giant to the top of the stairs and having the healer about halfway down. After the giant is defeated someone must cast an ability on Thorim to get him to enter the arena. Avoid the large circles on the ground as they are traps that will paralyze you for a brief time. ;Entrance Room Those staying in the room will need to stack up in the middle to avoid the charged orbs around the sides. This will also make AoE healing to allies and AoE damage to enemies easier to dish out. The Large Vrykals do a whirlwind and need to be kept away from the main raid. The evokers casts HoTs that heal for massive amounts and also cast magic damage shield. Both are dispellable and need to be dispelled quickly. Wound poison also help here to reduce the amount they heal. But make sure to spread out when he targets someone with a stormhammer. Alternatively, you can stay bunched up for stormhammers as damage taken during this phase is light unless someone gets too close to an overcharged orb. If your group chooses this method, it is optimal to make sure the healer with the center group has instant cast and group heals. Boss fight Once the gauntlet group reaches Thorim he will jump down, he needs to be picked up by the MT immediately. About 15 seconds in he will do his first Unbalancing strike, when he does this, the OT needs to taunt immediately. When you see the little lightning balls coming from a column this means he is about to use lightning charge, and that side of the room in a 60 degree angle around the column wil be shocked for a very large amount of damage, one shotting players after the third one. Spread out around him to avoid chain lightning links as well. Lose your Illusion If your group reaches Thorim within 2:45 (6:15 on Heroic) of initiating the encounter, Yogg-Saron under the illusory guise of Sif will join the battle. This changes several things about the encounter greatly increasing the difficulty. Thorim will have 30% more HP and 40% more damage, while the damage is not a large deal, the HP will mean he will gain considerably more stacks of Lightning Charged meaning cooldowns will be required to prevent tank death towards the end. Thorim's Chain lightning will be very dangerous to melee on Heroic mode so it is advisable to form 2-3 melee camps more than 8 yards from each other around the boss, as with Kel'Thuzad at 60. Sif herself is unattackable. She has four abilities which when chained together can outright kill a raid member from full to dead on Heroic mode. *Frostbolt Single: This does 11,000-13,000 Frost damage and is chain cast on random targets when Sif isn't casting anything else. *Frostbolt Volley: This is the same damage as her single target frostbolt and hits everyone in the room every 10-15 seconds. *Frost Nova: Sif will often teleport to a random location around the room and begin casting Frost Nova which takes 2.5 seconds to cast. It does extremely high amounts of damage (13,000-15,000) so avoiding it by running away is paramount but not always possible with the snares in the encounter. *Blizzard: Much like Shade of Aran Sif will conjure a Blizzard which orbits the centre of the room, making the centre 'safe'. It does 4,500 Frost damage every 2 seconds and snares targets by 50%. Due to the extreme lethality of Sif's abilities on Heroic mode one piece of frost resist gear and frost resist aura is advisable to avoid raid members being killed outright from full to dead within the space of half a second. More than one piece is not reccomended as it will hinder your DPS too severely. When Thorim is defeated 'Sif' will be revealed for what it is: an influence tentacle of Yogg-Saron. Quotes Aggro: * * Special: * * * Thorim jumps down: * Killing a player: * * Wipe in Arena: * Berserk: * Defeated: * Defeated on Normal Mode: * * * Defeated on Hard Mode: * * * Required for Yogg-Saron's encounter: * Sound files See Sound Files of Ulduar: Thorim Drops Related achievements * * * * * * * * Hard mode The following achievements are for the encounter's hard mode: * * Videos 10-man Encounter ALzvPTmGaHs o4__jtI--N0 25-man Encounter RgL3ujWq3fM jAyTqryABJ0 _b8Mnr1lNP4 25-man Hard Mode Encounter LEn7JI0tizk Patch changes * * * * * * * }} References External links Category:Titans Category:Bosses Category:Ulduar mobs